Was She Worth It?
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Ted wonders if Maryse was worth the trouble.  He figures out she wasn't so he went to a friend for advice.  Thing is this friend isn't just a friend to him she had a place in his heart a long time ago. *One Shot* Based after Shattered Glass.  Ted/Bell


Author's Note: Ted decides Was She Worth It? Sort of based after my Shattered Glass one shot.

Disclaimer: Yup I don't own anybody. Wish I did sometimes though.

I sat on my couch just thinking. I hadn't seen, touched, or kissed Isabella in weeks. It was starting to wear on me. I hadn't even seen my own kids. The one reason was Vince and his brilliant storylines. I hadn't expected Isabella to react like that to Maryse. I threw my head back on the couch and wished I could do something. Isabella's words haunting me. Was Maryse worth all of this? I didn't think so but I wanted a second opinion. I picked up the house phone and dialed a number I knew by heart.

"Hey can you meet me for lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah that will do see you in a few minutes." I said as I hung up. I stood from the couch and went to get my wallet and jacket on. Once my shoes were on I headed outside to my car. When I reached the small café that I was supposed to be out I turned off my car and went in. I scanned the café and my eyes alighted on the red head I was looking for. I walked over and took a seat across from her.

"Hey." She said as she looked up.

"Hey Phoenix I need your help." I said.

"I thought that was obvious when you called me Teddy Bear." She said with a smile.

"This is serious." I said. She shook her head.

"Is this about Bell?" She asked. I didn't bother denying it. She knew me too well.

"Yeah I need your help." I said. She looked at me with a sad smile.

"She misses you but she doesn't know if she can trust you anymore." Phoenix said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You didn't tell her about gaining Maryse instead of Virgil dear that makes her feel like you upgraded from her to a French Canadian Gold Digger." Phoenix said. Phoenix and her sister's were very vocal on Maryse and I couldn't blame them I guess.

"Do you think she's react differently if I had told her?" I asked.

"Yeah she would have and she wouldn't have cut you off." Phoenix said.

"Why does it take you to point that out to me?" I asked.

"Teddy you're you. You can't think like I can and you're not Bell's confident about her feelings." Phoenix said. I look at her and smile.

"I'm glad you finally ended up with Randy." I said.

"Yeah and I hope you can fix what you can with Bell." Phoenix said.

"Where is she staying?" I asked.

"With Cody and Megan and lucky for you they're out for the day doing something." Phoenix said. I smile and stand up. Before I leave I kiss her on the cheek.

"Go get her Teddy you need her and she needs you. It was never you and I." Phoenix said. I knew she was right. I didn't regret those two weeks we had shared but it hadn't been the same. She had been waiting for Randy to realize what was in front of her and I just had always felt something for her but it hadn't turned out to be the same thing with Bell. I needed her in my life. That her being Bell I got into my car and drove toward Cody's house it was a small saving grace that Cody wasn't on the same brand as me anymore that would have been interesting. I turned the car off and walked up the drive. I knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood Isabella. She looked at me and started to close the door but I put my hand on the door.

"Bell wait we need to talk." I said.

"No we don't." She said.

"Come on Bell please." I begged. She turned away from me and I heard the crying of either Mike or Eliza.

"Fine." She said as she moved away the door and inside the house and I followed after her closing the front door. I saw her in the living room cradling one of the kids. She was sitting on the couch and I sat across from her in the love seat.

"Bell I'm really sorry." I said.

"Ted it doesn't matter it showed me how much I actually meant to you." Isabella said.

"No it was a mistake on my part I swear." I said. She looked at me and put the baby back down in the carrier. She stood up and walked over toward me.

"Really because that kiss on Superstars didn't look that way." She said. I groaned knowing that would come back to haunt me. She stood over me so I stood up and looked down at her. I leaned down and kissed her. Her hands instantly wrapped around my neck. I pulled back to look at her. I could see tears brimming in her light blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I understand and maybe I shouldn't have overreacted." She said.

"No you should have I should have told you Vince was going to have me replace Virgil with Maryse." I said. She shrugged.

"As long as you tell me next time about it I won't have an issue with it." Isabella said. I nodded my agreement.

"Can we go home now?" I asked. She smiled.

"Sure let me get packed and we can head home." Isabella said as she broke out of my embrace and disappeared. I moved to sit down on the couch to look at the two baby carriers in front of me. I looked at both Mike and Eliza. I picked Eliza up.

"Hey Princess it's been a while hasn't it?" I asked. She was asleep so I may have been talking to myself. It didn't matter. I kissed her on the forehead before I put her back down making sure to buckle her up after she was in her seat. I then turned to Mike. I picked him up and smiled at him. This was my family and I realized I would do anything to keep it that way.

I realized that Isabella was everything to me and I would hurt her again if I could.

It also dawned on me that Maryse wasn't worth it and she never would be.


End file.
